Super Detectives
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Superman tendrá super fuerza, podrá volar y tendrá visión láser pero NO es el mejor detective... ¿Será mejor Superboy o los 2 son igual de indiscretos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta es una historia para YESSICA AKIRI 97 –YESSI CHAN Ojala te guste, será de 2 capítulos :) **

**Por favor dejen Reviews o PM con su opinión ;D**

-Hmp… Los aliens de verdad no lucen así- musitó Conner, tratando de pasar de nivel en el videojuego que Dick le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Ya casi lo lograba, tan sólo tenía que destruír una nave más y…

-¡Conner!-

CRACK

El pobre y aturdido adolescente no sabía ni a donde mirar; si a su hermano que acababa de entrar gritando su nombre al departamento o si al destrozado videojuego que él mismo sostenía en sus manos.

-¡Conner, ¿Qué no me escuchaste?!- Clark sonaba alterado, casi molesto mientras el furioso adolescente observaba los restos de su videojuego con un tic en el ojo- ¡Esto es urgente!-

El joven se volteó un poco y le arrojó los restos del aparato a su mentor.

-¡Me debes un videojuego!-

Clark bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Te lo compraré y te regalaré un juego de pacman pero…-

Conner arqueó una ceja antes de interrumpirlo.

-¿Pacman? ¿En qué siglo vives?-

Clark solamente le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

-Lo que sea- accedió muy apurado por cambiar el tema- Pero tenemos que salir de casa y rápido- declaró, alcanzando el brazo del chico y comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

-Después del asesinato de mi videojuego yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte si no me dices para qué- se soltó, cruzándose de brazos.

Clark rodó los ojos y volvió a arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

-Te lo explico en el camino- se exasperó, saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos.

.

-¿Lo que me estás diciendo es que crees que Pa engaña a Ma y que lo vamos a seguir hoy mientras está en Metrópolis para unas compras?-

-Exacto- respondió, manejando el auto con tanta concentración como si más bien piloteara un aeroplano en medio de una tormenta eléctrica.

-¡Es la bola de estupideces más grande que he escuchado!- explotó- Y a todo esto, ¿por qué vamos en tu carcacha?-

Clark hizo un gesto de disgusto. ¿Pues qué se creía el sabiondo de su hermanito? ¿Que conseguir un auto, un apartamento y mantener a un adolescente era sencillo con un sueldo de reportero?

-No podemos ir volando, eso llama la atención y para esta misión necesitamos que nadie nos reconozca- le informó muy serio, a lo que Conner fingió sorpresa.

-¡No jodas! ¿Quieres decir que vamos a usar lentes?-

-Hmp- resopló- Ahora todos son críticos-

Conner se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en su asiento.

-¿Y como por qué pensarías algo así de Pa?- preguntó finalmente.

Clark se puso muy serio pero después de un momento suspiró con pesar y confesó.

-Ayer en la cena cuando sonó el teléfono y Pa contestó en la sala, al regresar a la cocina le dijo a Ma que era un vendedor de tiempos compartidos pero yo alcancé a escuchar que decía "Has sido de mucha ayuda para mí, Elle, y recuerda: que nadie se entere de nuestro secreto"-

Mencionó las últimas palabras como si fueran secreto de estado y Conner simplemente no resistió la tremenda urgencia de hacer un face palm.

-Clark, hay miles de explicaciones; pudiste haberlo sacado de contexto o quizás tan sólo escuchaste mal y…-

-¡Mira!- lo interrumpió, señalando un punto lejano. Claramente lo había localizado usando su super vista- ¡Rápido, estacionémonos aquí para que no nos vea! Caminaremos los tres kilómetros que faltan-

Acto seguido, dio una vuelta en U, atravesando toda la avenida en el proceso y ganándose varios cumplidos bastante pintorescos por parte del resto de los conductores y algunos peatones que lo vieron.

Conner sabía de todo ese asunto de la invulnerabilidad de los kryptonianos pero aun así se llevó un susto de muerte.

-¡Sal, Conner, anda!- lo apresuró Clark.

Conner volteó a verlo aún medio aterrorizado. Quien sabe cómo demonios le había hecho su hermano pero ya se había salido del coche y estaba de pie en la banqueta, tratando de no perder de vista a Pa Kent.

.

-Clark, no está haciendo nada- medio le informó, medio se quejó Conner desde la copa de un árbol altísimo- Se la ha pasado sentado en ese restaurante desde… Espera, ¿qué es eso?-

-¿Qué?- replicó Clark. Ambos usaban su súper oído para comunicarse sin gritar- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Acaba de llegar a su mesa una mujer y se están saludando como si se conocieran desde hace mucho. ¡Rayos, la invitó a sentarse!-

Vaya que él no había querido creerle a su hermano mayor, pensando que tan sólo estaba exagerando pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos…

-¡¿Una mujer?! ¿Y de qué hablan?-

-No sé, no alcanzo a escucharlos, estamos a casi cinco cuadras-

-Pues lávate los oídos- se exasperó el Hombre de Acero.

-¿Por qué mejor no escuchas tú, que te los lavas muy bien?- replicó molesto Suerboy- Apuesto a que harías un mejor trabajo que yo de estar aquí arriba-

-Pero claro- bufó él.

Eso fue todo.

-Pues anda, te invito a intentarlo- contestó el muchacho, molesto y apresurándose a bajar del árbol.

En una de esas, el adolescente no apoyó bien el pie en la rama del árbol y se resbaló, llegando así al piso después de varios golpes y rasguños con el tronco, las ramas y las hojas.

-¡Conner! ¿Estás bien?- lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Auu- se quejó, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Si fuera humano de seguro se hubiera roto varios huesos, ese mentado árbol estaba altísimo- Sí-

-Bien, si escucho algo yo te aviso- le indicó de pronto, comenzando a trepar.

Conner le dirigió una mirada de muerte. Si tuviera visión laser de seguro lo tiraba también del dichoso árbol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza! Ojala les guste y por favor díganme que opinan ;) **

**Espero te agrade YESSICA AKIRI 97 –YESSI CHAN :) **

Martha Kent se encontraba muy feliz y tranquila en su casa. Justo acababa de sacar un pay del horno y se dirigía a la mesa de la cocina para dejarlo enfriar hasta que su esposo llegara a casa. Era su aniversario y había salido muy temprano ese día a realizar un par de pendientes, así que el pay sería una total sorpresa.

Antes de que pudiera dejar el delicioso postre sobre la mesa, escuchó varios refunfuños que reconoció como los de su esposo provenientes del portal de la casa. Lo escuchaba tan molesto que decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba todo. Claro, la sorpresa se la llevó ella al encontrarse con Jonathan entrando furioso a la casa y llevando de la oreja a Clark con una mano y a Conner con la otra.

-¡Au! ¡Pa, mi oreja!- se quejó Conner, ganándose sólo un apretón aún más fuerte.

-¡Ya cállate, Conner!- rodó los ojos Clark, ganándose también, y para su sorpresa, un jalón de oído aún mayor- ¡Ay!-

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- espetó Pa Kent, ignorando por completo a la anonadada mujer frente a ellos tres.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Martha salió por fin de su asombro, llamando la atención de Jonathan.

-¿Puedes creer que este par de cabezotas me siguieron por toda la ciudad e incluso éste- le dio otro jalón a la oreja de Clark- me acusó descaradamente de serte infiel con Elle?-

Indignante era la única palabra revoloteando en la mente de Pa Kent. Se había reunido con aun vieja amiga tan sólo para que de pronto Clark y Conner cayeran del toldo sobre la mesa de restaurante en la que estaban sentados al aire libre.

La extrañez escapó del rostro de Ma Kent para dar paso a la estupefacción, tanto así que soltó el pay. Éste cayó con un sonido estruendoso en su alfombra favorita, manchándolo irremediablemente. Fue cuando ella no pareció notarlo que Conner reparó en la gravedad del asunto.

-¡Clark Kent!- reaccionó al fin la estricta mujer- ¡¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar algo así?!- le dirigió la mirada más inquisitiva que pudo, reparando de pronto en la mancha obscura en su camiseta gris- ¿Y qué tienes en la ropa?-

Clark se avergonzó un poco por el tono de su madre pero contestó de todos modos.

-Un perro me orinó cuando me escondí en los arbustos para escuchar la conversación de Pa y esa mujer-

Conner no perdió la mirada furiosa que Pa le dirigió a su hermano mayor y entró un poco en pánico.

-¡Yo le dije que era una tontería pero insistió y después quise persuadirlo para dejarlos en paz pero no me escuchó!-

_Conner salía de un contenedor de basura en el que se había tenido que ocultar apresuradamente antes de que Pa Kent lo descubriera. _

_-Esto es demasiado. Yo renuncio- gruñó, tratando de embarrar una rebanada de tomate podrido en la tapa del mugroso contenedor. Estaba cansado, hambriento y la actitud obsesiva de Clark no ayudaba. _

_-¡No!- espetó Superman bastante alterado- ¡Tenemos que hacer que entre en razón! ¿Sabes lo difícil que sería acostumbrarse a estar con padres divorciados?- _

_Superboy rodó los ojos tan bien como sólo un adolescente podría hacerlo. _

_-Pero ni siquiera vivimos con ellos, Clark- _

_El asombro en la cara del kriptoniano mayor no se hizo de esperar. No entendía cómo su hermano menor podía decir eso así de tranquilo… _

_De pronto frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada bastante seria. _

_-Eso fue muy insensible, Conner- le reclamó- Piensa en ello mientras lo seguimos a esa tienda- sentenció antes de salir corriendo tras Pa Kent y la tal "Elle". _

_Conner no pudo más que rodar los ojos nuevamente y seguirlo. Él no tenía llaves del apartamento y su única oportunidad de volver a entrar sin delatar sus poderes era si Clark abría la puerta con su juego de llaves. _

Ma Kent puso los ojos en blanco pero después los cerró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Con quién creyeron que me engañabas?-

-Con Elle, ¿puedes creerlo?-

Para sorpresa de ambos superhéroes, Ma se empezó a reir. Reía y reía como si le acabasen de contar el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Lo peor fue cuando Pa los soltó y comenzó a reírse también.

-¿Elle?-

-Lo sé, te juro que si no fueran nuestros pensaría que los criaron los lobos o algo así-

-Perdón- se indignó Clark- pero no le veo la gracia a todo el asunto-

Conner se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. Vaya que Clark no sabía ni cuando callarse.

-Lo gracioso son ustedes- respondió Ma- bueno, no ustedes, cariño, no nos malinterpreten. Nos reímos son ustedes, no de ustedes-

-Jajajaja, yo sí me río de ustedes- alcaró Pa- Muchachos ingenuos-

-Elle es una vieja amiga de la familia, vende joyería antigua- les explicó Ma- Lo que no me explico es por qué no nos reunimos los tres…-

Pa Kent se sonrojó un poco pero sacó una delgada cajita rectangular del bolsillo de su chamarra.

-Era una sorpresa, Martha- comentó, entregándole tímidamente el obsequio.

Ma Kent se acercó a él con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro y abrió su regalo de aniversario.

-¡Es bellísimo, Jonathan!- exclamó embelesada, sosteniendo una fina cadena de oro blanco con un dije de su piedra preciosa favorita.

Abrazó a su marido pero de pronto se puso algo seria y hasta con una expresión algo triste.

-Mi regalo era un pay sorpresa pero…- volteó lentamente a ver el pay que yacía deshecho en su alfombra favorita- Yo no limpiaré eso- aclaró, dirigiéndoles una mirada amenazante a ambos hijos suyos.


End file.
